HUG
by wafflekid
Summary: Akibat sebuah pelukan yang tidak di sengaja pada hari itu, sebuah kesialan yang berlabel Koo Junhoe mulai mengganggu Yunhyeong setiap harinya. Sejak saat itu, tak ada satu pun hari bebas tanpa kehadiran Junhoe di dalamnya. (This is Junhoe x Yunhyeong!) summary changed!
1. HUG

"HUG"

.

.

.

Goo Junhoe x Song Yunhyeong

.

.

wafflekid present

* * *

Junhoe memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau dengarkan, Goo Junhoe?"

Junhoe memandang guru tanpa rambut tersebut sambil tersenyum miring dan mendecih. Seakan mengatakan, apa-perduli-ku? Si rambut botak itu mengumpat melihat wajah meremehkan kesukaan Junhoe kemudian ia menghela nafas sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tak lama ia meniup rambut bayangan yang sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali. Tanganya ada di kedua pinggang. Benar-benar pose orang frustasi.

"KAU AKAN DI KELUARKAN!"

Si botak itu melotot kehilangan kesabaran. Goo Junhoe? Huh,

Dia hanya mengorek kupingnya.

"Sialan, kalau kau bukan siswa didikanku maka aku sendiri yang sudah mengeluarkan mu! Kau fikor kau siapa sehingga dapat..." dan blah blah blah lainnya sebelum guru Kang mengatasinya dan menarik pria tua itu pergi dari ruang guru secara paksa.

Tak lama, guru Kang kembali dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu dan peringaian tegas tampak di wajahnya. Pandangan Junhoe daritadi berkisar pada ujung rok guru cantik itu, namun dehaman tegasnya membuat wajah tidak sopan itu kembali mendongak.

"Kau dengar? Kau akan dikeluarkan." Junhoe mengangguk sambil memasang wajah sedih yang meledek. Ia merasa tidak masalah jika ia di keluarkan sekalipun, ia hanya anak tanpa orang tua yang sudah sampai sebesar ini masih dihidupi oleh panti asuhan. Bahkan jika ia di keluarkan, tak akan ada yang perduli padanya. Atau sekedar memarahinya saat ia sampai di rumah.

"Aku dengar, mangkanya aku sedih." Wajah Junhoe terlihat semakin memuakan dengan mata sendu namun senyum remeh juga ikut mengiringinya. "Aku sedih berpisah dengan mu, guru Kang."

Guru Kang tampak sedikit kaget namun dengan cepat mendeham mengembalikan raut wajah tegasnya. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesiswaan."

Guru-guru yang ada di sana hanya dapat menggeleng prihatin melihat tingkah anak itu yang semakin menjadi setiap harinya. Bahkan anak itu masih mengatakan "Guru Kang akan mengantarkanku? Wah, manis sekali." Membuat guru lainya merasa kasihan pada anak itu, terlihat benar-benar seperti anak _broken home._

Guru Kang dan Junhoe sudah berada di ruang kesiswaan. Karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai, para guru pun sedang melaksanakan tugas mengajar mereka, maka guru Kang memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan ketua kesiswaan untuk mengatasinya. Junhoe sempat mendengus melihat mereka berdua tengah berbincang sesuatu sebelum guru Kang meninggalkanya di sana sendiri.

Tidak, tapi bersama ketua kesiswaan yang _sok_ pintar itu.

Namanya Song Yunhyeong, kalau Junhoe tidak salah. Kakak kelasnya yang tengah berada di tahun terakhirnya itu di kenal jarang sekali berbicara. Para guru juga menyukainya karena ia belum pernah sekalipun membuat masalah, bahkan ia adalah peringkat umum untuk dua tahun berturut-turut. Hanya tinggal menunggu lulusnya ia di tahun ini, mungkin ia juga akan menjabat sebagai lulusan terbaik juga. Cih, Junhoe benci orang baik-baik.

"Jadi, Junhoe – _ssi,_ kenapa kau berkelahi?"

Junhoe bergeming menatap datar pria yang sedang mengajaknya bicara sejak beberapa detik lalu. Diam-diam Junhoe memajukan wajahnya menatap pria yang berada di depan matanya terhalang meja di antara keduanya itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ingin tahu urusanku, kakak kelas?"

Yunhyeong tertawa sebentar, wow, ternyata dia bisa tertawa juga. Yunhyeong balas mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Ku kira kau anti sosial, ternyata kau tahu juga aku kakak kelasmu."

Junhoe tertawa keras.

"Itu karena kau terkenal. Kau fikir aku sengaja ingin mengenalmu?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum.

"Ku kira, anak pembuat onar dua hari sekali sepertimu lebih terkenal dariku."

Junhoe terdiam.

Tidak, Junhoe bukan terdiam karena ia kehabisan kata-kata atau karena kalah. Apa kalian tahu? Saat ini Goo Junhoe sedang mengatur _facial_ wajahnya agar terlihat biasa saja. Juga jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat tanpa diminta saat melihat senyuman kakak kelas menyebalkanya itu. Semoga saja, wajahnya tidak memerah karena kini ia sedang kepanasan.

"Kau diam? Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa alasanmu berkelahi?"

Junhoe benar-benar diam kali ini. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekedar menjawab, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu. Apalagi, untuk mengatakan bahwa "Bukan aku yang memulai perkelahian. Tapi para anak bermulut sialan itulah yang mengatakan lebih dulu bahwa aku anak haram yang membuat ayah dan ibuku membuangku. Mereka mengatakan aku hidup seperti sampah."

Oh tidak, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengucapkanya.

Yunhyeong memicingkan matanya. Junhoe membelalak menyadari ucapanya barusan. Junhoe memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Menyadari Yunhyeong masih memandanginya dengan sedikit rasa penasaran membuat wajah Junhoe kembali memerah menahan amarah. Kenapa pula ia harus mengatakan alasanya? Biasanya juga ia hanya akan diam.

"Kau sedang tidak berbohong, kan?"

Junhoe masih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Enggan menatap Yunhyeong yang ada di depanya. Mengingat para siswa sialan yang sudah memancing emosinya kemarin membuatnya sangat marah. Ia marah, sangat marah.

Junhoe melebarkan matanya saat ia menyadari Song Yunhyeong sedang menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sang ketua kesiswaan itu. Pria manis itu masih menatap Junhoe dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan membuat Junhoe tak bisa berkutik barang sedikitpun.

"Kau baru mengatakan ini untuk pertama kalinya?"

Junhoe masih tak bergeming. Namun, saat Yunhyeong melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajah Junhoe, jujur, pria pembuat onar itu sedikit merasa sedikit kehilangan setelahnya. Junhoe menghela nafas berat saat melihat Yunhyeong pergi dari kursinya, Entah untuk melakukan apa. Namun, ia kembali tersentak saat sepasang tangan yang terlingkar dari belakang.

Song Yunhyeong, memeluknya.

Junhoe masih diam saja, merasa ia akan menyesal jika kehilangannya lagi. Yunhyeong menaruh kepalanya di bahu Junhoe membuat yang di peluk memejamkan matanya. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup nyaman.

"Aku mengerti." Lirih Yunhyeong setelah keheningan panjang antara mereka. Junhoe menundukan kepalanya, merasa rasa pilu itu hampir datang lagi. Entah kemana perginya sifat keras, kasar, dan menyebalkan seorang Goo Junhoe. Yang ada kini hanya Junhoe yang rapuh dan hanya dapat tenggelam dalam diam.

"Tapi, kau tidak harus membalas mereka dengan berkelahi. Kau bisa membalas mereka dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan menunjukan kepada mereka bahwa kau lebih baik daripada mereka." Ucap Yunhyeong masih memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Junhoe mengerjap satu kali, masih memikirkan ucapan sang kakak kelasnya itu.

Benarkah? Jika ia mengikuti saranya ia dapat membalas anak-anak sialan itu?

Saat perlahan Yunhyeong mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Junhoe, tangan panjang anak itu segera menahannya sehingga Yunhyeong tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

Yunhyeong mengeryit bingung dan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang-"

"Jangan di lepas."

Ucapan dingin itu membuat Yunhyeong menurutinya dengan mudah. Agak aneh memang, namun Yunhyeong juga merasa nyaman saat memeluk yang lebih muda seperti itu.

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Junhoe bangun dari duduknya dan membuat pelukan Yunhyeong terlepas. Namun, anak itu malah berbalik menghadap Yunhyeong dan berbalik memeluk leher pemuda manis di hadapanya. Yunhyeong melebarkan matanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini?

"Jangan bergerak. Aku menyukainya."

Yunhyeong mati kutu setelah sebelumnya ia hampir memindahkan kedua tangan itu dari lehernya. Kini posisi sudah benar-benar berbalik menjadi kepala Junhoe yang di tempatkan di bahu pemuda kelas tiga itu.

Setelah cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu, Junhoe mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah kosong di depannya. Junhoe terkekeh melihat ketua kesiswaan yang awalnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya –ya, hanya awalnya.

"Kau yang memulainya, kakak kelas!"

Yunhyeong mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

Junhoe tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang masih kosong itu. Sanggat menggemaskan dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau yang memelukku duluan. Bagiku, itu artinya kau menyukaiku."

Junhoe semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada yang lebih tua, saat wajahnya hanya berjarak satu senti saja, tiba-tiba telapak tangan hinggap di wajahnya dan membawanya menjauh. Setelah telapak tangan itu lepas, barulah Junhoe dapat melihat wajah kakak kelasnya yang sedang diriasi warna merah di pipinya, hanya sedikit sih.

"B-bagaimana bisa, memeluk artinya menyukai?"

Ucapnya sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya sendiri.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?"

Yunhyeong memandang Junhoe dengan pandangan perpaduan antara horror dan bingung. Namun setelahnya, pria manis itu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan panas itu.

"Hukumanmu adalah membersihkan toilet sekolah selama satu minggu." Ucap Yunhyeong final sebelum ia melangkah keluar pintu.

Namun, teriakan santai Junhoe membuat Yunhyeong nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan Junhoe sempat tertawa saat melihat kakak kelasnya melotot –sok menyeramkan padanya.

" **OY** **KAKAK KELAS, KAU HARUS JADI KEKASIHKU!"**

Dan pintu ruangan pun di tutup dengan sempurna.

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, ini apa?! LOL**

 **aku bahagia banget loh ff sebelumnya ada yang komen lagi (mulai termehek) dan buat ffkmjx thanks ya kamu selalu review pertama dan buat aku terharu(?) aniway, apa aku sekalian buat kumpulan ff oneshoot junhyeong aja ya? any recomendation?**

 **with lav!**


	2. Stick with Him

Chapter 1: Stick with Him

* * *

HUG 2nd Story

.

.

.

Yunhyeong menginvasi keseluruhan koridor sekolah. Suara hentakan kakinya yang ia bawa berlari lah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara kala itu. Beberapa kelas dengan guru yang tepat waktu mungkin sudah mulai fokus dengan pelajaran. Itulah mengapa suara derap langkah cepat-cepat Yunhyeong terdengar sangat mendominasi.

Ia benar-benar berlari cepat. Jas sekolah nya terkadang ikut tersingkap berbanding arah dengan tujuannya. Rambutnya sesekali juga ikut berterbangan karena angin. Ia benar-benar dikejar waktu.

Acara larinya mulai melambat ketika ruangan yang ia tuju sudah tampak di depan matanya. Bahkan sampai langkahnya sempat berhenti. Ia mengusap hidungnya entah karena alasan apa. Kini sedikit demi sedikit langkah kakinya membawa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah tidak asing itu, ruang kesiswaan.

" _Anyeonghaseyo._ " Ujarnya sopan, sadar bahwa ada Guru Kang di dalam sana.

Wajah cantik guru muda itu mendapati kehadiran Yunhyeong. Guru itu tersenyum kecil. Masih dengan peringai tegas nya, wanita itu menepuk bahu Yunhyeong dengan perasaan antara memberi kepercayaan dan tidak tega.

"Tolong urus dia, ya?" Suara tegas dan lembut itu mengalun di telinga Yunhyeong. Meski siapapun tahu ada nada tak nyaman di dalamnya. "Yunhyeong –ah, aku percaya padamu."

Dan setelahnya, guru cantik itu pergi.

Meninggalkan Yunhyeong beserta kesialan nya. Mata tajamnya melirik siswa yang sudah menghancurkan harinya belakangan ini. Goo Junhoe. Nama itu lagi. Bahkan telinga Yunhyeong sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Hai, Yunhyeong!"

Sapanya _sok_ akrab. Dia melambai tangan nya di depan Yunhyeong. Seakan tidak tahu diri bahwa ia berada di sini untuk dihukum, bukan saling menyapa.

"Hey, aku lebih tua darimu." Tutur Yunhyeong ketika pemuda itu melangkah menuju kursi yang ada di balik meja. Melihat yang lebih muda memperlihatkan cengiranya, lantas membentuk tautan spesial di dahi Yunhyeong.

"Oleh karena itu, aku panggil kau _hyung."_ Ucapnya santai. Yunhyeong sendiri gagal faham. "Yun- _hyung_!" ejanya.

Yunhyeong hanya mendengus malas sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, Goo Junhoe. Kenapa kau berkelahi lagi?" Yunhyeong menilik buku merah –buku berisi nama siswa-siswa yang sukanya membuat masalah di sekolah. "Aku bosan, apa kau tahu? Buku merah sudah penuh dengan namamu."

Ya, pasalnya ini sudah kali ke tujuh mungkin jika dihitung dari hari pertama nya bertemu dengan Junhoe. Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah berhenti di panggil hanya untuk sekedar mengurusi kasus anak menyebalkan itu. Sial.

Junhoe tersenyum menyebalkan. Hampir membuat yang lebih tua di sana melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah itu.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak bosan melihat wajahmu."

Wow, Apa Yunhyeong baru saja di goda seorang adik kelas?

.

.

.

~o0O 404 O0o~

.

.

.

Hari ini hari selasa. Jadi sudah tidak heran, mengapa anak sibuk seperti Song Yunhyeong pulang sedikit larut.

Pukul 09.00 KST

Waktu yang bagi sang ketua kesiswaan itu masih terlalu sore untuk ukuran jam pulang sekolah. Biasanya, di hari-hari lain ia bahkan mengikuti berbagai rapat bahkan tak jarang mengerjakan proposal untuk kepentingan sekolah. Seperti hal nya lomba-lomba ataupun proposal laporan bulanan.

Yunhyeong menguap sedikit di jalan pulangnya itu.

Ia sempat berhenti ketika dirinya sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia sedang di landa kegalauan saat ini. Pasalnya, ada dua jalan yang sama beratnya dimana keduanya bisa mengantarkanya menuju rumahnya. Jalan pertama, adalah jalan yang melewati lapangan basket namun sedikit memutar. Adapun jalan yang lain, adalah jalan yang melewati tangga dan lebih dekat dari jalan yang pertama. Masalahnya, jalanan yang satu itu lumayan gelap karena lampu jalan memang sedang mengalami kerusakan dari kemarin.

Biasanya, Yunhyeong akan memilih jalan tangga.

Karena jalan memutar itu sangat menguras tenaga.

Alhasil, langkah Yunhyeong menuju jalan tangga yang sudah terlihat gelap bahkan dari jauh. Tak apalah, lagipula apa pula yang Yunhyeong takutkan? Ia mulai berjalan dengan santai. Tas gendong berwarna biru nya, ia genggam erat. Meski tidak semenakutkan itu, tidak ada salahnya kan jaga-jaga.

Ia udah menuruni hingga tangga kelima. Dan di sanalah ia baru sadar.

"Akh!"

Bahwa di jalan itu, bukan hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Yunhyeong sempat terpaku beberapa saat, takut mengambil langkah lebih.

Ia sudah memikirkan untuk berbalik arah dan mengambil jalan yang memutar. Bagaimanapun, Yunhyeong tidak mau terlibat kasus apapun. Terlebih lagi jika ia yang menjadi korban. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah ketua kesiswaan.

Ia benar-benar sudah berbalik. Nyaris meninggalkan tangga itu jika saja-

"Yaa~ Goo Junhoe!"

Langkah Yunhyeong sempurna terhenti.

"Kau sungguh sudah berubah ya? Sejak kapan kau berhenti melawan, _huh_?" Dengan gerakan sedikit demi sedikit Yunhyeong berbalik lagi. Ia baru saja berbalik dan sudah terkejut menemukan adegan dimana anak menyebalkan –yang bernama Goo Junhoe itu sedang di tendangi kepalanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunhyeong melihat adegan baku hantam secara _live_.

"Kemana Junhoe kami yang hebat itu? Apa kabar bahwa ketua kesiswaan menyebalkan itu bisa menjinak kan anak nakal seperti mu itu benar adanya?"

Dera tawa terdengar dari ketiga siswa yang sedang memukuli Junhoe. Yunhyeong sendiri merengut. Tidak terima namanya di bawa-bawa.

"Dasar anak-anak menyusahkan. Kalian pikir kalian di sekolahkan untuk berkelahi, ya?" gumam Yunhyeong geram.

Matanya kembali membulat ketika ia secara langsung melihat satu bogeman mentah mengenai wajah Junhoe yang tidak terlalu jelas karena gelap. Yunhyeong tidak bisa diam, kalau begini caranya!

"Yach!"

Sadar suaranya menjadi yang paling mendominasi malam sepi itu, Yunhyeong mulai menuruni anak tangga itu selangkah demi selangkah. Menuju para brandalan yang menyusahkan di sana.

Keempat pria di tempat itu, termasuk Junhoe mau tidak mau menoleh. Dapat di tebak, wajah Junhoe yang paling terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menginterupsi kala itu. Meski ketiga lainya tak kalah terkejut.

Yunhyeong sudah sampai di bawah. Mendengus kecil melihat wajah-wajah familiar itu dari dekat.

"Song Mino, Lee Seunghoon, Nam Taehyun. Kalian lagi?"

Yang di sebut namanya menatap Yunhyeong jengah. Ya, mereka memang sering berurusan di sekolah. Jangan lupakan bahwa Yunhyeong adalah ketua kesiswaan yang seringkali ikut campur tangan mengurusi para siswa bermasalah. Dan keempat anak ini –hitung Junhoe adalah penghias buku merah sekolah.

"Song Yunhyeong, sedang apa kau di sini?" Suara Song Mino membuat Yunhyeong menatap anak yang terlihat paling gelap di tengah kegelapan.

Yunhyeong membalas tatapan itu tak takut sama sekali. Menantangnya.

.

.

.

~o0O 555 O0o~

.

.

.

Junhoe terduduk canggung di sofa rumah Yunhyeong. Pandanganya mengikuti kemanapun langkah pria manis itu berjalan. Sedikit bingung, mengapa dari tadi kakak kelas kesayanganya itu berjalan kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah, jadi kau tenang saja."

Bagi Junhoe ucapan itu hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Karena perhatianya hanya tertuju pada satu pusat sedari tadi.

" _Aish,_ dimana sebenarnya aku menaruhnya?!"

Lantas kedua alis Junhoe bertaut bingung. Masih menatap yang lebih tua yang sedang membongkar sebuah _box_ besar entah mencari apa. Junhoe ikut-ikut mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling.

Rumah ini, tidak terlihat serapi bagian luarnya. Di ruang tengah ini, beberapa barang-barang yang tampak ditaruh seenaknya. Ada beberapa figura yang di pajang di atas rak-rak. Tak jarang terlihat foto Yunhyeong dan kedua orang tuanya. Namun meski rumah ini terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi benar-benar lebih terlihat seperti rumah. Maksud Junhoe, terlihat jauh berbeda sekali dengan _apartement_ tempatnya tinggal.

"Dimana sebenarnya?" Gerutu Yunhyeong masih belum selesai.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau cari?"

Yunhyeong berhenti mengobrak-abrik rumahnya. Ia menatap wajah Junhoe yang penuh memar itu sejenak. Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat hingga pria itu kembali mencari benda yang masih entah apa tersebut. "Kotak obat. Aku lupa menaruhnya di mana."

Junhoe tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika melihat wajah yang selalu tampak datar dan tenang di sekolah itu kini terlihat merengut kesal. Apa Song Yunhyeong sedang merajuk karena sebuah kotak obat?

Yang sedang diam menunggu di sofa pun memanjangkan kakinya karena pegal. Tapi ia merasa menendang sesuatu yang ada di bawah meja. Merasa tidak nyaman, ia mencoba memperbaikinya. Tapi keryitan di dahi adalah satu-satunya yang ia tampakan.

Ia melihat kotak obat di sana.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?"

Junhoe mengangkat kotak obat tersebut hingga Yunhyeong dapat melihatnya. Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menghela nafas lega dan menghampiri Junhoe setelahnya. Lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Junhoe.

"Di mana kau mendapatkanya, _huh_?" Gerutunya saat ia mencoba membuka kotak obat tersebut.

"Di bawah meja."

Ia mengambil obat merah serta plester dari dalam sana. Membuat Junhoe bingung sendiri ketika kedua benda itu di berikan padanya.

"Obati wajahmu." Ucap pria Song itu.

Junhoe menatap obat merah dan plester dalam genggamanya. Kemudian tersenyum setelahnya. "Kau tidak mau mengobatinya untuk ku?"

Yunhyeong sendiri masih memilah-milah plester yang ada dalam kotak obat. "Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa sendiri."

Air wajah Junhoe sedikit berubah. "Jika aku bisa sendiri untuk apa aku meminta bantuanmu?"

Hening.

Junhoe sudah menyerahkan obat serta plesternya itu ke hadapan Yunhyeong. Meski belum diterima, tadi ia yakin kakak kelasnya itu akan membantunya.

" _Arasseo._ Kau ini memang menyusahkan, ya."

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah munculnya cengiran di wajah menyebalkan Junhoe –menurut Yunhyeong. Yang lebih tua sedang fokus menabuhkan obat merah di dahi, lalu di pangkal hidung dan terakhir di ujung bibir yang satunya.

"Wajahmu juga terluka." Seru Junhoe. Yang di ajak bicara tidak bergeming. Seakan menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Junhoe sendiri sedang memperhatikan wajah kakak kelasnya itu. Mata miliknya yang sedikit membulat. Terkadang pria manis itu meringis pelan ketika menabuh obat di wajah Junhoe. Dan ketika sang kakak kelas itu memasang wajah hati-hatinya, entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu di mata Junhoe. Ingin rasanya ia terkekeh jika saja Yunhyeong tidak sedang menabuh obat merah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa mereka sering memukulimu?'

"Siapa?"

Kini tangan Yunhyeong sedang memasangkan plester di tengah hidung Junhoe. Mencoba memakaikanya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terasa sakit. Wajah mereka terlampau dekat, mungkin hanya Junhoe satu-satunya yang menyadari itu. Jarak yang minim itu membuat Junhoe hanya dapat meneguk air liur nya seraya mengerjap.

"Anak-anak itu."

Junhoe tidak bergeming. Sadar akan hal itu, Yunhyeong mencoba menatap mata orang di hadapanya itu. Tapi Yunhyeong baru sadar, bahwa mereka terlalu dekat.

Sial!

Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas. Kenapa Goo Junhoe saat di lihat sedekat ini terlihat lebih tampan? Yunhyeong menggeleng menolak pemikiranya barusan. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghindari pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tapi matanya mungkin hampir saja keluar ketika merasa tangan Junhoe menahanya. Suara debaran kentara yang entah milik siapa mulai terdengar di tengah keheningan. Yunhyeong semakin terkejut –bukan main ketika tangan yang awalnya menahanya itu tiba-tiba menariknya hingga terduduk lagi.

"Yunhyeong." Mendengar suara berat Junhoe menyebabkan Yunhyeong kembali mendongak. Mengeryit saat tak paham kenapa Junhoe semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Segala macam fikiran aneh mulai menginvasi otak si pemilik rumah tersebut. Yunhyeong tidak mengerti kenapa Junhoe mulai memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik. "Kenapa tadi kau menolongku?"

Bulu kuduknya tentu saja mulai meremang. Ada rasa sedikit geli di perutnya karena jarak sedekat itu. Seumur hidupnya, baru anak ini yang berani berbisik padanya. Yunhyeong memundurkan wajahnya, merasa semakin terpojok. Tapi batasan sofa menghalanginya untuk semakin mundur membuat ia semakin putus asa.

"Y-yach, apa harus sedekat ini?"

Junhoe sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukanya. Tapi yang ia sadari, hatinya yang mengendalikanya saat ini. Jangan tanya anak ini karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti!

Sayangnya, saat keduanya masih dalam posisi aneh itu... sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Anak-anak, kalian sedang apa?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loh ini apa pula? (jedotin diri sendiri ke dada june) hm, aku pengen coba bikin chaptered meski hanya dengan konflik ringan ceritanya... gatau lagi ke sambet apa. MAAF ini bad banget T.T maklumi saja diri ini yang kesambet ingin buat fic karena tergoda wajah manis yoyo(?) hehehe.**

 **Last, Review?=)**


	3. Bad Boy Good Boy

"Anak-anak, kalian sedang apa?"

Suara halus yang mengalun seperti melody yang mengantarkan siapapun menuju kematian. Yunhyeong salah satunya. Pria manis itu sontak menemukan kembali kekuatan nya yang sempat hilang entah kemana untuk beberapa saat. Tanganya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan mendorong Junhoe hingga yang menjadi korban tersungkur di lantai. Malang sekali.

" _Eomma!_ " tidak ada maksud sama sekali, semua hanya gerakan tiba-tiba lidahnya yang menyebut panggilan itu. Mungkin faktor kebiasaan. Mungkin juga karena terkejut. Mungkin juga dua duanya.

Jika kalian Bayangkan wajah terkejut seorang Song Yunhyeong, maka Junhoe tampak lebih terkejut. Mungkin fikiranya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat tak terkendali, kini sudah kembali berfungsi.

" _Anyeonghaseyo."_ Ujar Junhoe setelah berdiri. Tentu saja ia juga sedikit membungkuk hormat. Karena dirinya masih di ajari sopan santun.

Jika dalam benak Junhoe sudah terbayang wajah menyeramkan ibunda dari kakak kelas manisnya itu. Maka kini realita seakan mengejeknya karena yang tampak hanyalah senyuman tulus wanita paruh baya itu. "Kau pasti teman nya Yunhyeong, ya?"

Hening beberapa saat.

Sampai suara Yunhyeong menyahut.

"Ya! Dia teman ku, _eomma._ "

Siapa yang di tanya, dan siapa yang menjawab. Itulah kondisi yang sedang di alami saat ini. Junhoe hanya terdiam sesaat tak di beri kesempatan untuk bicara. Tapi setidaknya, kan? Mimpi apa Goo Junhoe bisa jadi teman nya Song Yunhyeong dalam waktu semalam. Hahaha.

Lamunan sekilas dalam benak pria Goo itu lenyap ketika satu-satunya wanita di sana mengusap pipinya. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Junhoe terkesiap awalnya. " _Aigoo,_ bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tumbuh sebaik ini?" ujarnya penuh siratan kekaguman.

Junhoe tersentak, hanya sesaat. Sebelum bibirnya ikut membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya sejak ia masih seorang bocah. Seseorang mengusap pipinya dan memujinya. Biasanya, orang lain hanya akan mengejeknya atau memandanginya takut. Hitung juga tak jarang yang mengajaknya berkelahi. Karena itu, hanya usapan kecil di pipinya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sedikit bahagia. Juga Hangat.

" _Aigoo,_ orang tuamu pasti membesarkan mu dengan baik-"

" _Eomma_!" Yunhyeong mengintrupsi. Ibunya awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa sang anak memotong ucapanya seperti itu.

Junhoe tersenyum kecil, meski canggung dan suara gumaman ia berkata. "Aku tidak punya orang tua." Kemudian tersenyum lagi. Namun yang awalnya hanya gumaman bagi Junhoe sepertinya dapat di dengar oleh dua orang lain nya di sana.

Karena setelah ia mengucapkanya, raut khawatir dan simpati tersirat di wajah wanita yang masih tampak muda itu.

"Benarkah? Hm, kalau begitu... kau pasti sangat tangguh karena bisa tumbuh sebaik ini sendiri." Suara ibunya Yunhyeong yang lebih terdengar seperti menghibur. Meski begitu, hal itu tidak menghilangkan senyum di wajah Junhoe. Siapapun pasti senang saat di puji.

"Terimakasih, _ahjumma_."

Yunhyeong menautkan alisnya bingung dengan wajah Junhoe yang terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan saat ini. Oh, serius ada warna kemerahan pada pipi anak itu. Membuat Yunhyeong jadi geli sendiri.

"Permisi, apa sudah selesai basa basi nya?"

Yang baru saja bersuara melipat tangan nya di dada. Memandang risih orang yang ia panggil ibu dan orang yang selalu menyusahkanya di sekolah masih dengan adegan menjijikan yang dilakukan _live_ di depan Yunhyeong. Menyebalkan. Tapi mau tahu yang lebih menyebalkan? Ibu nya tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya menarik tangan Junhoe dan memandang anak itu berbinar. "Mau makan malam bersama?"

Uh Oh, Yunhyeong ingin mengadu pada ayah saja kalau begini.

* * *

" **Bad Boy Good Boy"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Song Yunhyeong – Goo Junhoe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

"Jadi, kau suka berkelahi?"

Nyonya Song rela menghentikan makan malamnya bahkan menyimpan dulu sendok nya hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita anak yang baru di kenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Anehnya, saat mendengar kata berkelahi bukan nya marah, wajahnya malah terlihat semakin takjub.

" _Appa_ nya Yunhyeong juga suka berkelahi waktu sekolah! Ah, _ahjumma_ tahu kau itu keren Junhoe –ya, tapi bisa kah kau tidak se keren itu?"

Rahang Yunhyeong jatuh sempurna. Ia _Speechless_ stadium kronis. Rasa sup rumput laut dalam masakan ibunya tiba-tiba tidak berasa apa-apa. Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya frustasi. Ia ingin menjengguti rambutnya sendiri. Ini masalah besar jika ibunya malah menjadi dekat dengan Goo menyebalkan Junhoe itu.

"Keren? Apakah berkelahi di sebut keren? _Eomma,_ jangan gila!" Yunhyeong bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia terbawa nafsu sendiri.

 **TUK**

"Aw! Kenapa _eomma_ memukul kepalaku?!"

Di pandanginya sendok yang menjadi barang bukti penyebab berdenyutnya sesuatu di balik kepala Yunhyeong dan sang ibu bergantian.

"Kau saja, yang benar-benar kuno!"

Tahu tidak rasanya saat kau di katai kuno oleh wanita yang melahirkan mu sendiri? Yunhyeong mendengus karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat ini. Lebih menyebalkan daripada saat kau ingin menggaruk bagian tubuhmu yang gatal, tapi kau tak tahu dimana tepatnya!

"Benar bi, Yunhyeong memang kuno."

Mata pria manis itu bahkan kini nyaris keluar ketika suara itu ikut memojokanya. Ia tidak terima di sudutkan disini! Ia yang selalu belajar, ia yang selalu berprestasi, dan ia yang selalu kelelahan sampai rasanya ingin bolos ketika mengerjakan tanggung jawabnya di sekolah. Tapi, masa ia juga yang dikatai kuno?! Yang benar saja!

"Kau mau mati?" anggap saja itu reflek.

 **TUK**

" _Aigoo,_ aku menyekolahkan mu bukan untuk membuat seseorang mati!"

Yunhyeong menendang meja.

"Kenapa _eomma_ selalu memukul kepalaku?!" keluhnya tidak bisa terima lebih jauh. Ia merasa di anak tirikan saat ini!

Ini rumahnya. Wanita yang duduk di hadapan Junhoe adalah ibunya. Tapi kenapa rasanya ia hanyalah pajangan ruang makan saat ini? Ini benar-benar memuakan. Goo Junhoe, anak itu! Yunhyeong menyesal sekali memberikan bantuan pada nya. Harusnya sejak awal, Yunhyeong tidak usah _berlagak_ prihatin dengan memeluknya segala.

"Cih. Kau ini, benar benar di kasih hati, minta jantung, ya?" Yunhyeong menoleh hanya sekedar untuk menatap sengit Junhoe yang sedang membalas tatapanya menantang.

" _Manhi mogo,_ Junhoe –ah~" (Makanlah yang banyak)

Yunhyeong menganga saat ibunya memasukan beberapa potong daging ke dalam mangkuk Goo Junhoe, Yunhyeong mendelik tajam pada Goo Junhoe yang terima-terima saja di perlakukan seperti itu. Dasar tidak tahu diri! –batin Yunhyeong nelangsa.

" _omo, nugushijyeo ahjumanim?_ Anak mu yang baru?" (Yaampun, Siapa dia, bibi?)

Yunhyeong mencoba menyindir ibunya dengan memberikan dengusan andalanya. Ibunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Setelah di sindir beliau malah tertawa dan mencibir Yunhyeong. "Benar sekali, bukan kah dia tampan dan baik? Tidak seperti seseorang." Cibir Nyonya Song yang tentu saja membuat Yunhyeong naik pitam. Untung saja, ini sudah malam. Tenaganya sudah banyak terpakai.

Yunhyeong mendengus. Ia mendelik pada Goo Junhoe yang sedang tersenyum miring padanya, seakan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Sial! Bahkan Goo Junhoe memperlakukanya seperti ini di rumahnya sendiri!

"Mati kau." Bisik Yunhyeong tanpa suara pada Junhoe yang mengangkat bahunya mengejek.

" _Ahjumma,_ ini enak sekali. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar jadi ibuku saja? _Ne?_ " Sungguh candaan Junhoe itu tidak lucu. Apalagi balasan ibunya yang mengelus kepala Junhoe sayang meskipun seumur-umur Yunhyeong tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya malas, ia melihat tempat air di sisi kanan adiknya. " _Heol,_ baiklah _ahjumma._ Bisa tolong ambilkan air untuk anak tiri ini?" Ucapnya asal dengan dagu yang menunjuk tempat air yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauanya. Sialnya, malah ada di dekat ibunya. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Goo Junhoe malah menertawakanya. Untung ibunya masih tidak tega untuk tidak mengambilkanya.

Yunhyeong mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Ia menuangkan air di gelasnya. Namun, sebelum ia meminumnya Goo Junhoe lebih dulu mengambilnya lantas meminumnya. " _YA!_ " Junhoe tersenyum manis dengan air dalam mulutnya.

Yunhyeong mendecak sebal. Bunuh saja Yunhyeong tuhan! Eh, salah. Lebih baik Kau bunuh Goo Junhoe tuhan –harap Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong memasukan rumput laut dalam mangkuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan bringas.

"Omong-omong _..."_ Suara ibu. "Apa kalian berkencan?"

 _Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Junhoe segera menggeser gelasnya sedikit kedepan agar Yunhyeong dapat meminumnya. Sial, ia tersedak potongan rumput laut yang baru saja ia telan. Yunhyeong menghabiskan air dalam gelas itu lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku hidup."

Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe sebentar, Junhoe juga menatap datar Song Yunhyeong dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala penasaran Nyonya Song.

" _Eomma_ ini bicara apa!"

" _Eomma_ kan hanya bertanya!"

Nyonya Song yang menyadari suasana mulai terasa canggung, mencoba untuk mencairkanya kembali. "Hm, Junhoe –ah, habiskan supnya! Yunhyeong kau juga."

Setelah terdiam sedikit lama dalam keheningan di sana, Yunhyeong berdiri. Ia mengelap bagian mulut nya sebentar. " _Eomma,_ Junhoe harus pulang. Bis terakhir mungkin akan lewat."

" _Eoh?_ Junhoe belum menghabiskan supnya, Yunhyeong –ah." Sela wanita berumur namun masih terlihat muda itu.

Yunhyeong segera menggeser kursinya lalu berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Ia merasa aneh saat dikiranya tak ada yang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia menoleh, dan mengutuk pelan. "Hey, Goo Junhoe! Kau sedang apa?"

Junhoe segera menyimpan sumpitnya dan menyampirkan tas gendongnya. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Nyonya Song. " _Ahjumma,_ makanan ini sangat enak. Aku janji jika aku memakanya lain kali aku akan menghabiskanya. _Khamsahabnida!_ "

Yunhyeong mencibir. Berjanji dalam hati tak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi.

Song _ahjumma_ mengangguk kaget " _ye? Ah, ye._ Datang lagi lain waktu Junhoe –ah." Nyonya Song melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. "Hati-hati di jalan! Ingat janjimu untuk datang lagi!"

Yunhyeong mencoba mengabaikan yang terakhir itu. Sedang kan anak bernama Goo sialan Junhoe itu malah terlihat mengangguk senang menjawab seruan Nyonya Song.

Ingatkan Yunhyeong untuk menguliti anak ini, nanti!

Terlalu lama, Yunhyeong menarik tangan Junhoe untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya segera. Keduanya beranjak dari gerbang kediaman keluarga Song dan Yunhyeong segera melepaskan genggaman tanganya. Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe sinis dengan sudut bibir terangkat. "Jangan datang lagi kesini."

Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh letaknya. Yunhyeong sedikit terkejut saat menyadari jalanan sudah terang dengan lampu jalan yang sudah di perbaiki. Pegawai jaman sekarang memang bisa di andalkan.

" _Ya, eomma-_ mu itu baik sekali ya? Cantik lagi!" Sedikit tersentak, suara Junhoe adalah satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan kala itu. Tapi sungguh, bukanya senang ibunya di puji Yunhyeong malah lebih merasa jengkel.

"Lalu? Lalu apa? Kau ingin mengencaninya? Kau ingin menjadi ayah tiri ku, begitu?"

"Kau ini, sensi sekali." Junhoe terkekeh setelahnya. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu fikirkan. Yunhyeong meliriknya sedikit. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Goo Junhoe beberapa hari ini. Wajah lebam yang selalu Yunhyeong temui setiap hari, kemeja acak-acakan, dan rambut yang tidak di tata. Benar-benar _style_ seorang Goo Jun-

"Tapi aku tetap lebih suka putranya, _kok._ "

Yunhyeong terkejut. " _Hah_?!"

Song Yunhyeong, pria itu yakin bahwa tadi Goo Junhoe mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukai... putranya? Apa maksudnya? Apa ini tentang ibunya dan ia?

"Kau bicara apa tadi?" Sungguh, Yunhyeong ingin Junhoe mengulangnya. Entah karena penasaran, atau karena hal lain. Entahlah, hanya Yunhyeong yang tau. Yang pasti saat itu Junhoe hanya menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Yang membuat _mood_ Yunhyeong jadi merosot.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka tanpa percakapan lebih lanjut. Yunhyeong yang memang tidak berminat mengeuarkan suara atau membentuk sebuah percakapan dan Junhoe yang memang terjebak dalam keheningan yang nyaman membuat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengisi jeda yang tercipta.

Seperti yang Junhoe katakan, keheningan terlalu nyaman untuk di rusak dengan argumen kecil yang pasti akan di balas ketus oleh yang paling manis.

"Ekhem, besok kau... ke sekolah?"

Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Yunhyeong. Mungkin pria itu lebih suka mengisi keheningan ini dengan sebuah percakapan. Sekalipun ia harus menahan gengsinya karena memulai.

Junhoe memandang langit dulu sebelum menjawab. Kebiasaan.

"Mungkin."

Mungkin. Merasa kesal karena hanya di jawab satu kata saja, Yunhyeong tidak berani bertanya lagi. Melainkan kali ini Junhoe yang menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum lain. Tiba-tiba pikiran untuk menggoda kakak kelas –manis nya itu muncul di kepalanya –atau otaknya? "Kenapa? Kau takut besok aku tidak ke sekolah? Takut merindukanku?"

Yunhyeong menatap si tinggi itu _horror._ "Kau gila? Ada dirimu sehari saja aku sulit bernafas! Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

Junhoe mencibir. Tapi kembali menggodanya.

"Sulit bernafas? Kode agar ku berikan nafas buatan, ya?" ucapnya sengaja membuat yang satu lagi panas. "Tahu tidak, wajahmu itu manis kalau sedang berbohong!"

Yunhyeong tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sial, aku bicara dengan orang gila!"

Tapi nyatanya ia masih berkata. Walau nadanya kesal setengah mati.

Ia berjalan sedikit cepat sehingga meninggalkan Junhoe di belakangnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat aneh karena wajahnya yang memanas. Memanas ya? Ya, dan sialnya Yunhyeong tidak tahu kenapa debaran jantungnya terdengar berlomba begini. Ia mencoba menghilangkan fikiran anehnya yang-

 **BRUKK**

Tapi memang dasarnya sedang sial, ia malah terjatuh. Tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Bodoh. Padahal ia adalah siswa dengan nilai akademik terbaik di sekolah.

"Ck, sial." Gerutunya marah entah pada siapa.

Ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Tak mau memikirkan apa alasan ia sampai terjatuh dengan begitu tidak elitnya di hadapan adik kelas menyebalkan yang berada dua tahun di bawahnya. Ia meruntuki kebodohanya diam-diam. Meski mencoba tidak perduli, tapi rasa malunya tetap tidak mau pergi.

Diam.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat saja ketika orang yang ia kutuk sedari tadi kini sudah berada di hadapanya. Kemudian tak lama berlutut di hadapanya.

Tali-tali sepatunya mulai bergerak-gerak terusik karena di mainkan seseorang. Yunhyeong memandangi orang yang sedang menalikan sepatunya itu dalam diam. Tak mau dan tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Meski diam, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki perutnya.

"Harusnya kau mengikatnya dengan benar."

Suara yang di keluarkanya itu bahkan seakan mengejeknya. Tanganya masih dengan lihai menalikan tali putih pada sepatu hitam itu agar rapat satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah pita di akhir. Tak lama setelah yang kanan selesai, tangan itu berpindah pada bagian sepatunya yang kiri. Mengikatnya sama rapi.

"Atau kau sengaja melakukanya agar aku mengikatkanya untukmu?" candanya.

Tapi dia bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat. Yunhyeong menggerakan kakinya –nyaris menendang ketika pita sudah terbentuk di sepatu bagian kirinya. Yunhyeong tidak suka pernyataan terakhir itu.

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!"

Dan selanjutnya bisa di bayangkan. Setelah Song Yunhyeong dengan kekesalanya yang ia bawa.

"Kau ke halte saja sendiri! Aku mau pulang."

Pria Song itu tanpa mengatakan lebih banyak lagi lantas berbalik. Ia berjalan dengan langkah samar kaki yang di hentakan. Sesekali tanganya terlihat memukul kepalanya sendiri, entah apa maksudnya. Junhoe yang melihatnya dari belakang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terkekeh.

Itu lah gaya merajuk Song Yunhyeong. Benar benar manis kan?

.

.

.

~oOoOo*0*oOoOo~

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pagi yang cukup menyenangkan. Yunhyeong tersenyum sesaat setelah menyadari hal itu ketika pemuda itu melihat pemandangan pada kaca _bus._

Cahaya sang raja siang baru muncul sepenggal hanya untuk sekedar menyinari. Beberapa burung yang terlihat kecil dari jauh beriringan menari-nari dari satu pohon ke atas pohon lain. Awan juga terlihat sedikit indah hari ini. Yunhyeong bersyukur ia masih bisa merasakan keindahan pagi ini.

Langkah kakinya, lengkap dengan sepatu dengan talinya yang sudah terikat rapi itu membawanya keluar dari dalam bus menuju halte dekat sekolahnya berada.

Senyuman itu mulai hadir ketika gerbang sekolah sudah tampak tertangkap di lensa matanya. Seperti sebuah hari yang benar-benar sempurna-

Senyuman itu lenyap perlahan

-sempurna jika saja tubuh tinggi yang berada tak jauh di depan itu tertangkap pandanganya. Pria itu muncul dari tikungan yang berada beberapa meter di depan Yunhyeong. Menghancurkan segala keindahan yang sedang Yunhyeong rasakan.

Mencoba tak mengubrisnya, Yunhyeong melanjutkan langkah santai. Toh, pria tinggi itu juga tak menyadari kehadiran nya. Sampai situ, semua baik-baik saja.

Mata itu sedikit memicing ketika melihat si tinggi di depanya yang awalnya sedang mengunyah roti dalam bungkusan plastik, sekarang menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di sebelah seorang anak kecil berpakaian kumuh yang berdiri satu meter dekat gerbang sekolah.

Hal hal negatif sudah singgah di kepalanya, seperti Junhoe akan menghajar bocah itu, barangkali. Tapi ia tercengang yang ada ketika pria tinggi itu melempar roti miliknya yang masih lumayan besar kepada bocah pinggiran tersebut setelah mengeluarkan kata 'Yach!'

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Yunhyeong tersenyum geli –meski mendecih.

Meski kasar, ternyata anak itu baik hati juga.

Bayangan Junhoe sudah hilang di telan tikungan setelah ia berbelok memasuki gerbang sekolah. Yunhyeong menarik tali pada tas gendong hitamnya, _usil._

" _Yach!_ "

Yunhyeong berteriak. " _Aish_."

Ia melanjutkan langkah nya tanpa memperdulikan manusia kelebihan kalsium yang baru saja mengejutkanya di belokan tadi. Ia kesal. Pagi-pagi sudah bertindak menyebalkan. Siang nanti pasti membuat ulah lagi, dan menyusahkan. Hidupnya benar-benar tidak ada manfaatnya!

"Wajah terkejutmu boleh juga."

Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya malas ketika pemuda yang lebih muda berbalik dan kini berjalan mundur di depanya. Membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Yunhyeong doa-kan semoga dia membentur tihang dan jatuh terjerembab.

Haha, lucu juga.

Yunhyeong memandang sekilas pria yang juga sedang memandanginya tersebut.

 **BRUKK**

Sialnya, bukan Junhoe yang membentur. Tapi ia yang menabrak seseorang. Ya, mangkanya Yunhyeong bilang sial. Bertemu anak ini membuat hidupnya jadi banyak tertimpa kesialan.

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Baru tersadar ketika ia menabrak seseorang hingga menjatuhkan buku-buku orang itu. Dengan cepat Yunhyeong membantu merapikan buku berserakan itu. Hanya lima buku, tapi tebalnya bukan main.

Saat merapikan buku terakhir, Yunhyeong memandang orang tadi dan tersenyum singkat. Merasa bersalah. "Maaf, ya?"

Itu wajah adik kelasnya. Yunhyeong tahu karena ia mengenal seluruh siswa yang se angkatan denganya. Tentu, karena ia juga seorang ketua kesiswaan. Jangan lupakan fakta yang satu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa _sunbae_." Ujarnya balas tersenyum pula.

Setelahnya, pria itu beranjak meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang baru saja kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Ya, baru saja berdiri ia sudah berhadapan lagi dengan wajah menyebalkan Goo Junhoe. Ia sempat lupa, Junhoe yang menyebabkan ia menabrak orang.

" _Yach!_ Kenapa, sih wajahmu ada di mana-mana?" gerutu Yunhyeong tanpa fikir panjang.

Ia kembali melanjutkan jalanya. Beriringan dengan Junhoe yang juga ikut berjalan –kali ini dengan normal. Tidak lama dari ucapan Yunhyeong sebelumnya, Junhoe memiringkan wajahnya menatap yang lebih tua. "Wajahku ada di mana-mana, ya? Apa dalam fikiran mu juga?"

Yunhyeong menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanan nya untuk menyingkirkan wajah itu dengan cara mendorong dahi anak itu. " _Ish._ Dalam mimpimu!"

Junhoe terkikik melihat wajah Yunhyeong yang seperti tidak terima tapi terlihat manis. Ia ingin melihat wajah itu lebih lama lagi, tapi masalah nyata nya, koridor menjadi pemisah. Kelas Yunhyeong di lantai atas menaiki tangga sedang kan kelasnya ada di sepanjang koridor lantai satu.

"Yah, kita berpisah." Seru Junhoe. "Jangan memikirkanku sepanjang pelajaran ya, kakak kelas!"

Yunhyeong menantang nya dengan menunjukan wajah ingin muntah.

"Belajar yang benar, sana!"

Junhoe tertawa.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, rupanya!"

Yunhyeong berbelok buru-buru. Sebelum Junhoe melihat wajah sedikit –ekhem meronanya ekhem- dan pria manis itu meghilang seiring berkeloknya tangga.

Mungkin sekarang, menggoda Song Yunhyeong menjadi hobi baru seorang Goo Junhoe.

.

.

.

~oOoo*0*ooOo~

.

.

.

"Song Yunhyeong, kau tidak di panggil guru Kang hari ini?"

Entah kenapa, suara Jiwon siang itu terdengar sedang mengejeknya. Anak dengan gigi depan yang besar itu mendudukan bokongnya di atas meja Yunhyeong.

"Jangan memancing emosiku, Kim Jiwon."

Yunhyeong saking malasnya membahas dengan hal-hal seputar kewajiban lain nya di sekolah itu kini menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tanganya di atas meja. "Kenapa duduk di kursi sendiri saja rasanya sulit sekali."

Baru beberapa detik ia berkata, Hanbin yang duduk tepat di depan nya berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang belum kau di panggil kepala sekolah?" Yunhyeong bangkit. Duduk dengan tegap. Menatap Hanbin bertanya kebenaran.

"Kapan?"

Hanbin. Ketua kelas itu menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Maaf, aku lupa. Tadi saat aku ke toilet kepala sekolah berpesan untuk memanggilmu ke ruanganya."

Yunhyeong _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar menggerutu kecil, membuat Hanbin semakin merasa bersalah. Yunhyeong yang lebih menyadari itu tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih ya, infonya." Ujarnya.

Sebelum ia berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas yang memang sedang jam kosong itu.

Memang, ia sudah tingkat akhir. Tapi, untuk mengganti posisi ketua kesiswaan sekolah itu butuh waktu kira-kira sampai lima bulan sebelum pemilihan ketua yang baru. Di sekolah ini, guru kelas mengurus nilai. Guru kesiswaan mengawasi dan mendisiplinkan siswa. Tapi, dalam hal mengurus hukuman siswa adalah sepenuhnya tugas ketua kesiswaan. Seperti itulah hidup Yunhyeong berjalan.

Ia dengan langkah cepat-cepat menuruni tangga. Takut kepala sekolah benar-benar menunggunya. Tunggu,

Apa ini kasus Goo Junhoe lagi?

Diam-diam Yunhyeong mendengus kasar mengingat anak itu. Entah kenapa kebiasaan berulahnya itu sangat sulit untuk di ubah.

Pintu kelas Goo Junhoe sudah terlihat. Yunhyeong dalam hati, sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan pada anak keras kepala itu. Tapi ia membeku di depan kelas Junhoe. Ia memandang ke dalam lewat jendela. Pandangan nya yang salah, atau memang Junhoe sedang duduk manis di kursinya?

Tidak, Yunhyeong tidak salah jam. Ia yakin pada jam begini biasanya anak itu akan berulah dan berakhir di ruang kesiswaan.

"Kalau bukan dia lalu..."

Yunhyeong bergulat dengan fikiranya sendiri. Mungkin karena memang nya ia yang terlalu larut, sentakan dari guru Yang di dalam kelas membuatnya terperanjat sendiri. Guru matematika itu berteriak meminta siswa yang tidak membawa bukunya untuk ke luar.

"Ooh... tumben anak itu membawa buku." Puji nya pada pria Goo yang baru saja mengeluarkan buku dari kolong mejanya.

Tapi selanjutnya yang terjadi. Yunhyeong menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendapati siswi yang nyaris menangis –terlihat wajahnya memucat. Seperti nya dia lupa membawa buku. Itu artinya gadis itu harus bersiap-siap untuk keluar kelas-

 **BUK**

-Dan sebuah buku tebal bersampul matematika mendarat di atas mejanya. Pelaku –sialan, Goo Junhoe yang baru saja memberikan bukunya pada orang lain itu dengan santainya berjalan ke depan kelas sebelum anak itu membungkuk dan keluar dari kelas.

Yunhyeong sendiri tersentak. Pasalnya, semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Tidak secepat bagaimana otak Yunhyeong merekamnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yunhyeong sudah bilang belum, kalau dirinya tersentak?

"A-aku? Apa?" Yunhyeong tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menderita penyakit kegagapan seperti saat ini. Yang pasti, semua kosakata dalam kamus otaknya mendadak lenyap. "Aku..."

"Kau?"

"Aku..."

Junhoe tersenyum. Sepertinya, ini saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan hobi barunya itu. "Merindukan ku, ya?"

Sialan.

Yunhyeong mendengus. Lagi-lagi, anak sialan ini penyakit menyebalkanya kambuh.

"Kau punya _syndrome erotomania,_ ya?" Yang ditanya mengeryit bingung. Haha, Yunhyeong tebak. Anak yang sukanya berkelahi seperti Junhoe mana tahu penyakit seperti itu?

"Aku bukanya terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Tuturnya sambil mengangkat bahunya sebelum meninggalkan Yunhyeong di koridor sendirian. Lagi. Lagi. Otaknya memproses kejadian dengan begitu lambat.

Telinganya yang bermasalah, atau Junhoe memang bilang bahwa...

"Darimana dia belajar hal yang semacam itu?" gumam Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong berlari untuk mengikuti langkah besar pria tinggi itu. Entah kemana arah jalan nya anak itu, yang pasti Yunhyeong harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Terakhir Goo Junhoe terlihat saat ia berbelok ke arah tangga atap sekolah. Buru-buru, Yunhyeong ikut beranjak menuju ke atap.

Setelah pintu di tutup, Yunhyeong menemukan anak itu sedang berbaring di atas meja kayu panjang dengan mata yang menutup untuk menghindari serangan langsung cahaya matahari.

Yunhyeong melangkah hingga ia berhenti tepat di sebelah meja kayu itu, menghalangi cahaya yang menyerang wajah Junhoe. Yang di halangi cahaya nya itu sadar, dan membuka matanya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya yang lebih tua.

Junhoe diam sebentar. Entah berfikir, atau hanya memberi jeda.

"Berfotosintesis."

Jangan paksa Yunhyeong untuk tertawa.

Junhoe bangun dari tidurnya. Menyisakan tempat di sebelah kanan nya agar Yunhyeong bisa ikut duduk di sisinya. Dan niat itu tersalur dengan baik karena sisa tempat itu benar-benar Yunhyeong isi.

"Kau bolos?"

"Aku di usir."

Ah, di sana Yunhyeong baru ingat. Bahwa ia ingin menanyakan mengapa Junhoe memberikan buku miliknya untuk orang lain. Sedangkan yang harus keluar adalah dirinya. Mengapa harus melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Aku tidak suka matematika."

Yunhyeong menautkan alisnya –tidak paham. Ketua kesiswaan itu gagal faham mengapa orang-orang begitu membenci pelajaran yang amat sangat ia gemari itu.

"Kenapa? Matematika kan mudah." Yunhyeong ingat. Bisa di hitung jumlahnya anak di kelasnya sendiri yang tingkat kesadaranya normal ketika pelajaran yang dominan nya angka itu berlangsung. "Setiap masalah selalu ada jalan keluarnya."

Junhoe mencibir.

"Taruhan, kau pasti suka pelajaran neraka itu." Gantian Yunhyeong yang mencibir. Neraka katanya? Sungguh, menyelesaikan angka-angka tidaklah sesulit itu!

"Kalau kau? Apa ada pelajaran tersendiri yang kau sukai?"

Junhoe memandang ke arah langit.

"Aku suka biologi."

Saat itu, barulah pertanyaan Yunhyeong terjawab. Mengenai dari mana ia tahu bahwa arti dari _erotomania_ adalah 'kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan' dan segala hal tentang itu. Mungkin karena anak itu memang menyukai pelajaran biologi.

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter?"

Junhoe tertawa. Yunhyeong tahu saat itu ada yang berbeda. Tentu saja, karena ia tahu yang di tertawakan anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda? Aku? Jadi dokter? Mana bisa!"

Yunhyeong tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar juga, anak yang suka nya berkelahi seperti Goo Junhoe menjadi seorang dokter adalah hal yang sedikit mustahil. Luka di wajah sendiri saja selalu datang, bagaimana mungkin mengobati luka orang lain?

"Mungkin saja..."

Yang lebih pendek ikut menatap langit. Namun, saat pandanganya jatuh pada awan- awan yang berubah haluan setiap menitnya itu, saat itu juga pandangan yang satunya jatuh pada dirinya. Bukanya Yunhyeong tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang di pandangi, tapi ia hanya mencoba tidak perduli. Pura-pura.

"Kenapa memandangi ku?" tanpa merubah arah pandang, Yunhyeong bertanya.

Mencairkan suasana, mungkin?

"Apa aku terlalu manis?" Yunhyeong tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapanya. Entah sejak kapan ia tertular penyakit pecaya dirinya Goo Junhoe. Tapi untuk saat ini, entah kenapa Yunhyeong merasa tidak masalah.

Merasa saja.

"Hm." Junhoe mengubah pandanganya menjadi lurus. Menyisakan Yunhyeong yang penasaran dengan artian 'hm' barusan. Tapi, Junhoe memperjelasnya. "Kau memang manis. Tidak tahu?"

Pandangan itu jatuh lagi pada Yunhyeong. Bedanya, kali ini Yunhyeong juga balas menatap nya.

Yunhyeong tahu, anak ini selalu mengejeknya dengan menggodanya. Selalu bertindak seenaknya. Bahkan pernah memintanya menjadi kekasihnya –jika diingat-ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Anehnya, kali ini saat dia mengatakanya, Yunhyeong tidak merasa kesal.

Meskipun ia sadar wajah nya memanas seperti waktu itu. Meskipun ia sadar jantungnya berdebar seperti waktu itu. Meskipun ia sadar sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, seperti waktu itu. Tapi kali ini ia tidak marah. Ia tidak menolak. Ia menikmatinya...

"Terimakasih."

Goo Junhoe, anak seperti apa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe, lama ya update nya? sorry aku ga pegang lappy 3 hari (mewek)**

 **thanks, for reviewers sampai chap kemarin (semoga kita bisa bertemu suatu saat di konser bias/?)**

 **Last, review?**

 **with lav! wafflekid.**

* * *

 **Extra appear**

Hanbin menghela nafas malas. Kapan sih, Kim Jiwon berhenti bertindak menyebalkan?

" _Yach!_ Kembalikan ponselku!"

Jiwon mana perduli? Anak itu berlari menuju tangga dan cepat-cepat menaikinya –masih sambil membaca riwayat pesan Hanbin dengan orang yang katanya Hanbin sukai. Sesekali terkikik membaca pesan-pesan canggung itu.

"Hey, Hanbin! Kau ini terlalu kaku. Harusnya kau lebih menyerang, tahu!"

Hanbin melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kepala Jiwon.

"Mati kau!"

Jiwon tertawa keras sambil terus melangkah cepat di tangga. Pria sipit itu membuka pintu atap lantas berlari.

"KUBUNUH KAU KIM JIWON!"

Hanbin yang baru melangkah masuk melalui pintu atap itu pun membeku.

Sama, Jiwon bahkan sudah membatu sebelum Hanbin.

Ia melihat sahabat mereka, teman sekelas mereka, ketua kesiswaan mereka sedang di sana. Bersama-sama dengan anak pembuat masalah abadi di sekolah.

Anehnya, mereka sedang tersenyum bersama. Saling beradu pandang. Dan itu terlihat sangat sangaat sangaaat aneh.

Hanbin meneguk air liur sebelum bicara.

"Yunhyeong, kau tidak menemui kepala sekolah?"

Terakhir dalam ingatanya, adalah wajah terkejut dan panik Yunhyeong yang bercampur jadi satu.

Sepertinya, dia lupa?


	4. Around

"Kau yakin tidak berpacaran dengan nya?"

Tegukan Yunhyeong pada gelas nya terhenti. Matanya yang sedang memandang atap kantin itu mengkerut, merasa pertanyaan tadi di arahkan padanya. Ia memasukan lagi air yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya ke dalam gelas. Persetan dengan jorok, yang terpenting saat ini adalah dua pria menyebalkan yang sedang membulatkan mata antusias pada dirinya.

Yunhyeong berdeham sengaja.

"Tidak."

Hanya untuk menjawab satu kata tersebut.

Yunhyeong pun kembali meminum teh miliknya, meskipun rasanya aneh tapi pertanyaan tadi jauh lebih aneh. Apa lagi Kim Hanbin. Ia bahkan mengeryitkan matanya pada Yunhyeong, seakan mengatakan 'Apa kau semacam pendusta?'

Yang di pandangi seperti itu tentu saja tidak terima.

"Apa?"

Tanya nya _judes._

Sumpah, demi Song Mino yang kulitnya hitam, Yunhyeong bertanya pada Hanbin. Tapi entah kenapa yang mejawab pertanyaan nya bukan yang ditanya, melainkan Jiwon. Si gigi kelinci yang duduk di sebelah Hanbin.

"Serius tidak berpacaran?"

Kan brengsek?!

"Sudah ku bilang tidak." Yunhyeong menggenggam sumpitnya dan mengarahkanya pada mata Hanbin juga Jiwon bergantian. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil, dan matanya membentuk sebuah lekukan jengkel. Yang lucu, ia sempat mengambil sepotong daging dari nampan milik Hanbin dan mengunyahnya –serta menghabiskan nya sebelum ia menatap bengis dua orang di depanya."Tanya sekali lagi, kupotong lidah kalian."

Jiwon meringis ngeri. Ia bungkam dengan segera. Rasanya memilih mengunyah daging cantik di piring nya lebih menyenangkan daripada memikirkan seseorang akan memotong lidahnya.

"Tapi tadi kalian saling bertatapan!" ujar Hanbin tak mau kalah. Ia menatap Jiwon di sebelahnya meminta bantuan suara. "Benar, kan?"

Jiwon mengangguk. Pikirnya, lidahnya tidak akan di potong hanya karena mengangguk... kan?

Yunhyeong tersedak.

Ia bahkan sempat lupa tentang kejadian di atap pagi tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa saling berpandangan dengan Koo Junhoe tadi, ia sendiri tak bisa habis pikir. Ia khilaf, bisa jadi ia gila untuk sesaat. Yang jelas ia tidak sudi di katai berpacaran dengan alien pembuat masalah itu.

"Apa? Maksud kalian aku dan dia?" Yunhyeong menunjuk dirinya dan udara di belakangnya. Lantas mengedarkan pandangan nya jengkel. Ia kesal, sungguh. Penghinaan macam apa lagi ini. "Kalian juga saling berpandangan tadi! Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Krik.

Krik.

Jiwon memandang Hanbin dan Yunhyeong bergantian dengan datar. "Kau tidak waras, Song?"

"Kenapa jadi kami?" kali ini Hanbin yang menatap Jiwon tak suka. Lalu berubah sinis ketika matanya melihat wajah Yunhyeong. Juga membatin kebingungan memikirkan kemana perginya potongan demi potongan daging miliknya.

Yunhyeong tertawa. Ia menang.

"Kalian juga tidak suka kan di perlakukan seperti ini?"

Yang baru saja bicara sekarang meminum tehnya, masih tersenyum.

"Jadi, serius tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Yunhyeong _facepalm._

"Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat. Tidak mungkin kalau hanya sebatas _sunbae-hoobae_." Ucap Kim Hanbin sambil menyesap susu kotakan miliknya. Kali ini matanya memandang sekitar, mencari sesuatu kelihatanya. "Yakin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?"

Serius, kalau saja membunuh orang itu di perbolehkan.

"Kau tidak menjawab, jadi lebih mencurigakan, tahu!"

 **TRANG**

Mungkin karena jengah, Yunhyeong menaruh sumpitnya hingga mengenai nampan nya dan menimbulkan bunyi alat besi yang bertubrukan. Ia menatap kedua orang yang mereka sebut diri mereka adalah, teman, itu jengkel.

"Aku. Tidak. Punya. Hubungan. Apapun. Dengan. Koo. Junhoe!" Yunhyeong menghela nafas setelah akhir kalimat putus-putusnya. "Puas?"

Yang terakhir itu membuahkan senyuman canggung dari kedua Kim yang duduk tepat di depan siswa Song itu.

" _Hey_ , kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu."

Jiwon. Kim Jiwon. Ingin sekali rasanya Yunhyeong melempar pria itu ke luar angkasa dan menguncinya di bulan agar batang hidung nya tidak akan terlihat di depan matanya lagi. Satu pertanyaan saja. Memang nya siapa coba yang mendesak Yunhyeong untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh tadi itu?

"Hm..." Hanbin mengunyah makanan nya. Membuat Yunhyeong bingung dehaman itu ditujukan untuk pernyataan nya barusan atau karena ia merasa makanan nya sangat enak? "Jadi, kalian sungguh tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?

Bunuh saja Yunhyeong, ya Tuhan.

"Kim Hanbin?"

"Ya?"

"Mau kupotong lidahmu?"

* * *

" **Around"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Song Yunhyeong – Koo Junhoe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wafflekid Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe membasuh wajahnya pada _wastafle_ kamar mandi lantai dua. Ia baru saja turun dari atap. Setelah di tinggal Song Yunhyeong yang berlari begitu saja setelah melihat kedua temanya. Ia mengusak wajahnya seiring dengan air yang mengalir. Sebelum melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin.

Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Plester itu masih melekat di wajahnya. Ia menyentuhnya sesekali. Seakan tidak ingin membuat benda kecil itu rusak. Jari telunjuk kanan nya menekan plester itu agar tetap melekat tanpa celah sedikitpun.

Merasa sudah cukup, ia melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum kecil. Jangan tanya mengapa ia sampai tersenyum ketika ada luka di sudut bibirnya. Karena Junhoe juga tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia melakukanya. Junhoe berputar, hendak keluar.

"Kalian akan mati jika aku mengatakan ini pada _appa_!"

Tepat saat pintu bercat coklat itu Junhoe buka, pemandangan menggemaskan hadir membuat nya mendengus jengkel. Di sana, di depan toilet yang sepi, ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang berpakaian serupa dengan mereka dengan wajah lebam, tengah di kelilingi oleh empat pria lain dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan tidak asing.

"Hm, ayahmu yah?" ucap si pria yang berkulit paling gelap di sana. Pria itu mencengkram dagu anak di depanya dengan kilatan mata yang marah. "Ku pikir hanya ayahnya yang pengecut, ternyata anak nya juga?"

Mata anak berponi itu terkesiap, bahunya bergetar. Tapi dua orang lain nya malah tertawa.

"K-kau? Mau apa?" cicit pria itu saat si kulit gelap mengangkat kerah seragamnya, ketakutan mengelilingi binar pandangnya.

"Mau apa lagi? Tentu saja-"

"Oy!"

Ketiga, ralat, keempat pria yang awalnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Junhoe kini menoleh padanya dengan pandangan beragam. Pandangan kosong dari anak yang sedang di cengkram dagunya oleh Song Mino, pandangan mengejek dari pria Song itu sendiri, juga pandangan bosan dari dua orang lain nya.

Setidaknya, cengkraman tangan Mino terlepas. Pria yang se angkatan dengan ketua kesiswaan mereka itu, berjalan menghampiri Junhoe hingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Oh, apa ini Koo Junhoe?" tanya nya yang lebih terdengan seperti sebuah ejekan.

Junhoe mengerjap sekali.

"Apa terlalu sering berkelahi membuatmu hilang ingatan?"

Mino mengangkat bahu. Ia berlagak menghapus debu dari kemeja Junhoe.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama menjadi anak baik, Junhoe - _ya_." Pria itu meludah ke samping kanan nya. Lalu membentuk kontak mata dengan orang di depanya. "Kami jadi bosan."

Kali ini gantian Koo Junhoe yang tersenyum. Pria itu juga bersikap semakin menjengkelkan di mata Mino karena ia seakan mengulang kejadian barusan, Junhoe menghapus debu yang tidak terlihat pada kemeja Mino.

"Berhentilah, _hyung_. Jika kau terus seperti ini, mereka bisa memanggil ibu mu ke sekolah."

Tapi yang aneh, pandangan Mino yang awalnya biasa saja kini berubah menjadi dingin. Pria itu menoleh pada dua orang di belakang nya dan menunjuk Junhoe dengan dagu nya.

Junhoe lega, setidaknya pria yang masih ketakutan di belakang sana bisa selamat.

.

.

.

~oOo0oOo~

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih, kepala sekolah selalu mencarimu? Kau juga siswa, dan tugas mu belajar." Hanbin terus menggerutu sendirian sepanjang koridor. Mempermasalahkan kepala sekolah mereka yang terus menerus memanggil Yunhyeong. "Memang nya kau petugas sekolah yang di beri upah, apa?"

Hanbin masih menggerutu mengenai masalah orang lain. Jiwon sedang berjalan dengan mata pandang lurus, dan Yunhyeong menggosok hidungnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang kotak susu pisang yang sedang ia minum.

"Kim Hanbin." Jiwon yang juga sedang meminum susu yang sama seperti Yunhyeong mengintrupsi Hanbin hingga anak itu berhenti menggerutu tidak jelas. Hanbin menoleh pada Jiwon, pria bergigi kelinci itu menarik lendir dari hidungnya. "Berhenti mengomel seperti ibu-ibu."

Hanbin memukul kepala Jiwon dengan tangan kanan nya. Wajah sang ketua kelas itu sempat jengkel. Tentu saja karena di panggil dengan sebutan ibu-ibu. Akhirnya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan sedikit keributan yang terjadi di sana.

Melihat orang bertengkar seperti itu, Yunhyeong sendiri jadi ingin buang air di buatnya.

"Hey, kawan." Interupsinya. Tepat sekali, kedua orang yang tengah bertikai sebelumnya itu berhenti sesaat hanya untuk menoleh pada si sumber suara. "Tunda dulu ribut nya, antar aku ke toilet dulu."

Sejak tadi mempeributkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Keduanya tidak dapat sependapat sama sekali. Di saat seperti ini saja, baru Hanbin dan Jiwon menjadi sepihak.

"Pergi saja sendiri."

Sial bagi Yunhyeong. Punya teman tapi menyebalkan.

"Cih." Yunhyeong memandang datar kedua teman nya itu. Tapi tak ada respon apapun. Sang ketua kesiswaan itupun berusaha memasang wajah sedih minta di antar, tapi masih tak ada respon baik. Jiwon hanya diam minta di tendang. Hanbin lebih parah. Anak itu memandang Yunhyeong seakan mengusirnya. " _Okay,_ aku pergi sendiri dasar kalian teman yang jahat."

Rajukan nya gagal. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia kembali memundurkan langkah kaki berbalut sepatunya. Kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Yunhyeong tersenyum,

"Lanjutkan bertengkarnya."

Sebelum kembali beranjak.

Masalahnya, bukan nya Yunhyeong terlalu cinta atau bagaimana dengan dua orang tadi. Pasalnya, hampir setiap orang tahu bahwa kamar mandi di lantai dua ini sedikit mengerikan. Karena sepi, selalu ada kabar burung mengenai penghuni tempat itu. Ia tentu saja tidak percaya, tapi waspada itu memang harus, kan?

Yunhyeong berjalan sendirian di koridor yang amat sangat sepi itu. Bahkan langkah kakinya menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar. Kelas-kelas yang ada di sekitar koridor sudah di ubah fungsi menjadi gudang sejak lama. Mangkanya tempat ini sedikit mengerikan untuk di lewati.

Untung saja, pintu kamar mandinya sudah terbuka.

Yunhyeong pun tanpa basa-basi memasuki salah satu bilik yang ada. Setelah menyalurkan hasrat panggilan alam nya, ia segera membuka pintu biliknya dan kembali menutupnya setelah ia berada di luar. Pertama-tama, ia memastikan dulu bahwa seleting celana nya tertutup sempurna.

Pria manis itu bercermin barang sebentar sebelum keluar. Memandangi wajah nya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Entah apa maksudnya.

 **Uhuk!**

Suara batuk itu menghilangkan senyuman nya dalam sekejap. Ia memandang sekelilingnya yang hanya berupa angin. Pori-pori tubuhnya mulai membesar karena rasa takut. Meskipun pria, tapi rasa takut itu wajar, kan?

"S-siapa?" tanya nya takut-takut.

 **Uhuk!**

Yunhyeong mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengepalkan tanganya. Ia, sempat belajar _taekwondo_ saat sekolah dasar dulu. Untung saja.

Pria itu melangkah menuju bilik yang pintunya tertutup dengan langkah pelan-pelan. Kepalanya semakin mengerat. Tangan kanan nya pun mulai menyentuh gagang pintu.

 **BRUKK**

Namun tak ada apapun dan siapapun di sana ketika ia membukanya.

Ia melewati bilik kedua yang barusan ia masuki, kini ia berada di depan pintu bilik yang ketiga. Mengambil ancang-ancang dengan bogeman mentah yang akan ia layangkan pada siapapun yang akan menganggunya, jika ada. Keringat nya mulai keluar. Nafasnya memburu. Ia mendekatkan tanga nya pada gagang pintu bilik untuk-

 **BRUKK**

-Tentu saja, membuka nya.

Tapi...

Setelah pintu nya terbuka, nafas yang awalnya memburu kini menjadi tertahan. Kepalan yang awalnya mengeras mulai menguar, pori-pori nya masih membesar. Tapi rasa khawatirnya kini malah jauh lebih besar.

"Koo Junhoe..." Yunhyeong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia membeku. Junhoe terlihat sedang menduduki _closet_ dengan wajah yang lebam –dan lebih parah, mungkin sangat parah. Darah dari mulutnya, juga seragam yang lusuh dan kotor. "Kau baik?"

Tentu saja tidak.

Junhoe dengan perlahan dan tampak kesakitan, bangkit dari duduknya. Pria tinggi itu berdiri di depan Yunhyeong dan memandangnya dengan mata bengkak. Yunhyeong ingin bertanya, tapi

 **TUK**

Saat kepala anak itu mendarat di bahunya, semua pertanyaan nya menguar begitu saja.

"J-Junhoe – _ya_..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Koo Junhoe?" Yunhyeong menyentuh bahu anak itu. Ia mengguncang nya perlahan. Tapi yang ada beban di bahunya semakin bertambah berat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunhyeong yakin, sangat yakin. Saat itu, Junhoe menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di lehernya.

.

.

.

~oOo0oOo~

.

.

.

Yunhyeong masih sibuk dengan darah di telapak tangan nya yang menyentuh bahu Junhoe. Ia sedikit khawatir mengapa bahu anak itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalian berkelahi?"

Tanya seorang wanita cantik, perawat yang beroprasi di ruang kesehatan sekolah ini sesaat setelah wanita itu selesai menjahit luka di bahu Junhoe yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak." Yunhyeong melambai-lambai kan tanganya tanda bahwa ia menolak pertanyaan tadi. Tentu saja, mau di taruh dimana wajah nya jika ada rumor bahwa ia berkelahi? Pria itu memandang Junhoe yang masih terpejam. "Tapi mungkin dia iya."

Wanita cantik itu melirik Yunhyeong barang sebentar dan tersenyum. Ia merapikan peralatan yang awalnya menyebar di meja nakas.

"Kalau begitu, kau menyelamatkan nya?"

" _Huh?"_ Yunhyeong mengingat sekali lagi kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia melihat wajah Junhoe yang seperti tengah sekarat. Jadi, apa ia menyelamatkan pria itu? "Mungkin." Balas Yunhyeong terkekeh.

Wanita cantik dan berkulit putih itu menjinjing tas koper yang berisi peralatan benda tajam tadi. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunhyeong dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Bagus sekali, kau menyelamatkan nya saat _syaraf_ nya masih bekerja."

Wanita itu menepuk bahu Yunhyeong membuat yang di beri tepukan itu jadi besar kepala karena berfikir telah menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

"Tapi, apa dia baik-baik saja? Ku fikir jika sampai ada jahitan sepertinya parah?"

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah ada jahitan di sana sebelumnya, seperti nya sesuatu mengenai bahunya hingga jahitan itu terbuka. Selain itu, tangan nya sedikit cedera." Jelasnya dengan suara lembut dan tenang. Seperti dokter pada umumnya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada masalah besar lain nya."

Yunhyeong mengangguk. Menghela nafas lega karena anak pembuat masalah itu tidak terluka parah.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau bantu aku mengobati luka luar nya? Aku ada keperluan penting sebenarnya. Bisa... kah?"

Anehnya, Yunhyeong terserang cegukan tiba-tiba.

Dia tidak mau, sungguh. Berurusan dengan Koo Junhoe secara tidak sengaja saja sudah membuat nya sial dengan tertinggal pelajaran lagi kali ini. Masa ia harus dengan rela mengobatinya segala?

"Y-ya. Tentu."

Tapi sialnya, ia selalu tidak tega.

Setelah menunjukan letak kotak obat, wanita itu segera pergi beranjak dari ruang kesehatan. Yunhyeong sendiri berjalan menuju tempat yang di katakan dokter barusan. Ia mencari kotak obat nya di sekitar sana.

" _Aish,_ dimana sebenarnya benda itu?"

Bagaimana pun juga, ini terasa seperti _deja'vu_.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga kotak obat itu menyapa pandanganya. Ia segera menariknya dan membawanya berjalan menuju ke tempat si anak pembuat masalah itu masih terbaring.

Yunhyeong menduduki kursi di samping kasur dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlibat masalah, sih?" tanya Yunhyeong entah pada siapa. Jika ada seekor cicak lewat, mungkin hewan itu akan menertawainya karena bicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

Sang ketua kesiswaan itu pun membuka kotak obatnya dan mencari salep yang sekiranya dapat ia gunakan. Setelah menemukanya, ia membukanya dan mengolesinya pada luka di wajah Junhoe. Dari dahi, pelipis, pipi, hidung, bibir, bahkan sudut mata pun terluka. Lengkap sudah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, _huh?"_

Ia mulai berbiara sendiri lagi.

"Kau bahkan bukan berjuang untuk negaramu atau apa."

Kali ini Yunhyeong menempelkan plester berwarna kuning di dahi dan hidung anak itu.

"Bahkan plester lamanya belum terlepas, dia sudah membuat luka baru." Gumamnya seraya mengusap plester itu agar melekat. "Kau suka sekali membuat seni di wajahmu."

Lagi, ia bermonolog. Sepertinya sejak hari ini Yunhyeong punya hobi baru. Koo Junhoe ternyata mendatangkan banyak hobi tidak berguna bagi Yunhyeong.

"Apa kau fikir wajahmu ini kanvas?"

Cih, dia bicara sendiri lagi. Mungkin jika seekor cicak dapat bicara, ia akan mengatakan bahwa Yunhyeong terlihat tidak waras saat ini.

"Padahal, ku fikir-fikir jika tidak ada luka, wajah mu ini lumayan juga." Yunhyeong menaikan satu kakinya di atas lutut kakinya yang lain. Ia memandangi wajah penuh luka itu dengan saksama. "Kau ini lumayan tampan, loh."

Ha?

Tampan?

Yunhyeong segera menggelengkan kepalanya kembali sadar. Oh tidak, bahkan bayangan nya akan cicak yang tadi menertawakan nya dan mengatainya tidak waras tadi seakan mengejeknya.

"Sialan, aku bicara apa sih?!"

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu kau bicara apa."

"AAAH!"

Yunhyeong nyaris saja terjungkal ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Koo Junhoe telah membuka mata nya. Yunhyeong menahan nafas.

Junhoe... tidak mendengar ucapan nya tadi, kan?

"Sejak kapan bangun?" Yang di tanya pun mengangkat bahu. Sedetik kemudian mengaduh merasa kesakitan di bahunya. Lalu ia menyentuh bahunya dengan tangan kanan. Detik berikutnya, ia mengaduh kesakitan karena tangan nya. Bodoh. Yunhyeong segera melihat bahunya dengan mengusap nya pelan. Bekas jahitan dua kali pasti sangat menyakitkan. "Sebenarnya, apa saja yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Junhoe terdiam. Mata bengkak nya bahkan tak bisa berbicara. Anak itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan banyak luka seperti ini.

"Tidak ada."

Yunhyeong mencibir. Mana mungkin tidak ada yang ia lakukan tapi tiba-tiba tubuh nya babak belur begitu, pikirnya.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara menyulitkan orang lain." Rasanya, Yunhyeong ingin mencolok mata anak itu ketika ia malah menggunakan mulut terluka nya untuk terkekeh. "Jangan tertawa!"

Sungguh, selain menyusahkan ia juga menyebalkan. Tolong ingat itu.

"Apa kau sedang khawatir padaku saat ini?"

Yunhyeong _facepalm._

"Mau ku gunting mulutmu?"

.

.

.

~oOo0oOo~

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa dia akan di bawa ke rumah sakit?"

Sambil memasukan buku terakhir nya ke dalam tas, Yunhyeong mengangkat bahu.

"Ku fikir luka nya terlalu ringan untuk di bawa ke sana."

Hanbin yang baru saja selesai membereskan buku nya menghadap ke arah Yunhyeong sepenuhnya. Mengabaikan Jiwon yang saat ini sedang sibuk mencatat karena tadi ia tertidur saat jam pelajaran.

"Kau akan menjenguknya?"

Yunhyeong memutar bola matanya malas untuk dua alasan. Satu, si bodoh Jiwon yang sangat lama dalam mencatat buku miliknya. Dua, si menyebalkan Hanbin yang menanyainya pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kenapa aku harus? Apa aku ibunya?"

"Kau kekasihnya."

Bagus, sekarang alis mata Yunhyeong bertaut sempurna karena pernyataan palsu menyebalkan yang entah mengapa bisa sama-sama di keluarkan mulut Hanbin dan Jiwon dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Apa kalian gila?" Yunhyeong menarik buku di meja Jiwon dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia sedang jengkel pada anak bergigi kelinci itu. Perduli setan jika pria itu merengek padanya minta di pinjamkan buku. Sialnya, pandangan yang sama masih di arahkan padanya. "Sungguh, aku tidak ada apa-apa denganya."

Pandangan tidak percaya dan mengejek ia dapatkan.

"Hey, apa kalian ingin jangka ku mencungkil mata kalian?"

"Hanbin, aku pinjam catatanmu." Jiwon mengalihkan pandangan nya secepat kilat. Begitu pula Hanbin, pria pecinta _mickey mouse_ itu mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Jiwon. Ia mengangguk cepat dan mengeluarkan catatan nya untuk di berikan pada Jiwon. "Ini."

Begitulah, cerita bagaimana Yunhyeong diabaikan.

Setelah di abaikan oleh dua orang yang mengaku teman nya itu, Yunhyeong berjalan sendirian untuk pulang. Beginilah takdir memiliki teman yang tidak tahu diri.

"Aku hanya lewat, oke. Hanya lewat."

Yunhyeong memantapkan diri nya sendiri bahwa ia hanya akan melewati ruang kesehatan tanpa berkunjung bahkan hanya menoleh sedikitpun tidak akan.

"Aku tidak khawatir."

Gumam nya ketika ruang kesehatan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depan nya. Ia terus melangkah dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Ia sudah bertekad, dan ia tidak akan menghianati tekadnya.

"Lurus, Song Yunhyeong, lurus."

Ia benar-benar ingin melirik orang itu, bukan khawatir tapi hanya penasaran. Tapi, yang ia lihat malah adik kelas yang di kenalnya baru saja keluar dari sana dan sedang berlari ke arahnya. Adik kelas?

"Yunhyeong _Sunbae!_ "

Yunhyeong terpaksa menoleh, ia juga tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ada apa, Donghyuk – _ah_?"

Donghyuk tersenyum balik padanya.

"Guru Kang mencarimu."

Yunhyeong menghela nafas, ia bahkan enggan memikirkan nya. Apa maksudnya ia harus kembali ke lantai dua untuk bertemu guru Kang di ruang guru? Sungguh, demi mata sipit Kim Jiwon itu sangat melelahkan! Bahkan sekolah ini tidak punya _lift_.

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih."

Yunhyeong berbalik, hendak bergegas. Tapi Donghyuk menahan nya.

"Ada apa?"

Donghyuk tertawa kecil.

"Guru Kang ada di ruang kesehatan, _sunbae._ "

Oh Tuhan, terimakasih. Yunhyeong bersorak dalam hati.

Yunhyeong segera berputar dan melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan yang tepat berada beberapa langkah di depan nya. Ia membuka perlahan pintu coklat itu dan menemukan Guru Kang di sana.

" _Anyeonghaseyo!_ " Yunhyeong melangkah masuk, ia melihat guru Kang berputar ke arahnya. Guru cantik dan tinggi itu tersenyum pada sang siswa kebanggaan. "Kau mencariku, _saem_?"

Guru penuh pesona itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia mendekati Yunhyeong dan menepuk bahu sang ketua kesiswaan.

"Yunhyeong – _ah,_ apa kau bisa membantuku mengantarnya pulang?"

Yang di tanya mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia menoleh ke arah yang di maksud oleh Guru Kang. Oh yeah, Koo Junhoe yang sedang berbaring.

Lagi-lagi Koo Junhoe.

Selalu Koo Junhoe.

.

.

.

~oOo0oOo~

.

.

.

"Singkirkan tanganmu atau kupatahkan agar seperti yang satunya."

Junhoe menarik tangan kirinya dari bahu Yunhyeong. Sial, galak sekali dia. Dalam hatinya ia meruntuk tidak terima. Ia sedang sakit, masih saja kena ancaman kejam seperti itu.

"Aku kan sedang sakit." Junhoe mencibir. "Apa kau tidak bisa lembut sedikit pada orang yang sedang sakit?"

Yunhyeong malah menyinisinya.

"Permisi, yang sakit itu tangan mu, bukan kakimu. Kurasa kau bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Yunhyeong pun melangkah lebih maju mendahuluinya.

"Sekarang yang sakit adalah hatiku, kau tahu?" gerutunya pelan. Seperti seorang anak kecil.

Kedua nya pun berjalan beriringan hingga halte bus terdekat sudah mulai terlihat. Yunhyeong yang berjalan di depan kembali menoleh karena orang di belakang nya sangat lambat. "Apa kau siput?"

Junhoe tidak terima.

"Aku bisa jatuh jika cepat-cepat, aku bahkan tidak sempat menalikan tali sepatuku!"

Yunhyeong menyilangkan tangan nya di dada. Ia menghela nafas berat. Jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh mulai berkurang karena Yunhyeong masih tidak bergeming. Menunggu si siput Junhoe, mungkin?

Setelah jarak keduanya sudah mulai dekat, barulah Yunhyeong membuat gerakan pertama nya dengan melangkah lebih maju menghampiri pria Koo itu. Ia memandang nya barang sejenak. "Kau sangat ahli menyusahkan orang." Hanya untuk mengejeknya.

Setelahnya, Tinggi badan keduanya yang memang kontras menjadi semakin jauh karena Yunhyeong memilih untuk membungkuk. Apa ini de'javu? Tali-tali panjang yang menjuntai pada sepatu hitam seorang Koo Junhoe pun mulai menari. Membentuk lilitan kesana dan kemari dan akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah simpul yang err... sedikit random dan tidak jelas. Tapi masih bisa di bilang sebuah pita, untungnya.

"Ckck, kau bahkan tidak dapat menalikan nya dengan benar."

Bahkan setelah kerja keras itu, hanya sebuah ejekan yang Yunhyeong terima. Terkadang, ia rasa ia perlu meninju anak itu agar sedikit tahu diri.

"Aku tidak pandai mengikat tali sepatu." Yunhyeong memiringkan wajahnya bingung akan simpul pada sepatu kiri jauh berbeda dengan yang kanan. Tapi masih menghasilkan sebuah lipatan pita di akhir. " _Yak,_ apa kau fikir aku belajar selama ini hanya untuk mengikat tali sepatu dengan rapi?"

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak bisa menahan lengkungan pada wajahnya ketika melihat yang lebih tua menggerutu tidak jelas. Tentu ia akan tersenyum lebih lebar, jika saja ia tidak sedang terluka.

"Apa menginkatnya dengan rapi adalah sebuah kewajiban?!" Yunhyeong lantas berdiri sesaat setelah selesai menyimpul kedua tali sepatu tersebut. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti tanpa di ketahui siapapun, entah apa alasan nya. Ia menatap Junhoe seperti ingin melubangi wajah anak itu. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, bocah!"

"Terimakasih."

Ini memang rasanya sedikit aneh. Saat Junhoe bicara, ia di katai tidak tahu diri. Saat Junhoe diam pria tinggi itu di katai siput. Bahkan saat sudah berterimakasih seperti yang di minta, Yunhyeong masih memandangnya dengan pancaran sinar laser imajiner. Sial, Junhoe salah apa sih pada kakak kelas yang satu itu?

Batin Junhoe nelangsa.

Keduanya terdiam tepat di tempat pemberhentian bus. Menunggu ada satu bus yang berhenti di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama, benda beroda empat itu pun terlihat. Memakirkan diri di hadapan Yunhyeong, Junhoe dan para penumpang lain nya.

Keduanya bersama-sama menaiki bus. Jika biasanya, Yunhyeong hanya akan duduk sendirian di kursi bagian belakang –bukan yang paling belakang, maka kali ini seseorang mengisi kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Jika biasanya Yunhyeong akan duduk diam tanpa bergerak dengan musik yang mangalun terpasang melalui _earphone_ yang menggantung indah di telinganya, maka kali ini sedikit berbeda, ada seseorang yang menarik paksa benda putih panjang itu.

Eh?

"ck, masalah mu itu apasih?"

Junhoe menggenggam _earphone_ milik Yunhyeong di tangan nya, tersenyum menjengkelkan sebelum ia memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Ia menoleh pada Yunhyeong yang sedang merengut menatap jendela. Yunhyeong tidak mengutuknya, entah kenapa Junhoe malah jadi tersenyum. "Tidak baik mendengarkan _eaphone_ saat seseorang ada di sebelahmu."

Pria Song itu menoleh. Matanya mengitari sekitar, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Aku tidak merasa ada seseorang di sebelahku." Barulah Junhoe faham, Yunhyeong sedang dalam gaya merajuk nya.

"Lalu sekarang kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Yunhyeong mendengus. "Seperti ada yang bicara."

Junhoe terkekeh. Entah mengapa bagian Yunhyeong yang seperti itu terlihat sedikit lucu dan kekanakan untuk ukuran anak seperti dirinya. Tapi setelahnya, keduanya kembali terdiam dalam keheningan yang menjebak. Kali ini dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Junhoe pun memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir, bagaimana caranya mengajak Yunhyeong bicara. Junhoe menyenggol lengan milik pria Song itu pelan. "Hey, masalah tadi siang-"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Wow, Junhoe tidak tahu jika Yunhyeong akan menoleh padanya dan memberikan respon secepat itu. Lumayan juga. "Itu, masalah itu, kau tidak melukai orang lain kan? Aku yakin sih tidak, ah sudahlah. Apa lenganmu sudah baik?"

Junhoe tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Yunhyeong mengangkat tanganya dan mengeplak belakang kepala Junhoe, membuat yang menjadi korban mengaduh kesakitan. "Tidak bisakah jangan memukul dan hanya menjawabnya?!" catat, Junhoe sedang sakit. Mangkanya ia jadi sedikit sensitif.

"Aku tidak melawan, jadi kurasa tidak ada yang terluka." Tutur Junhoe. Yunhyeong terlihat menghela nafas lega. "Tapi jika aku melawan mereka semua pasti akan mati di tanganku!"

Tatapan masa bodoh dan tidak percaya di tujukan Yunhyeong padanya. Yunhyeong segera menoleh ke jendela dan mengabaikanya lagi. Junhoe pun segera mencari topik baru.

"Oy, Song Yunhyeong!"

" _Wae?_ " Terdengar suara Yunhyeong sedikit melemah. Junhoe mengeryit heran. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya agar ia tahu apa yang sedang Yunhyeong lakukan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Junhoe untuk menyadari bahwa pria Song itu nyaris menutup matanya. Junhoe tidak sadar, bahwa saat itu wajahnya sendiri membentuk sebuah lengkung senyuman.

"Yunhyeong?" Junhoe mencoba memastikan apa pria itu masih menjawabnya atau tidak. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Junhoe sadar akan hembusan nafas yang tenang berasal dari sisi kananya. Junhoe tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain saat itu, selain tersenyum senang dan menyentuh kepala Yunhyeong dan membawa pria itu untuk terlelap di bahunya. Bukan kah dalam drama selalu seperti itu?

Tapi... kan,

"Akh!"

Bukankah bahunya sedang sakit saat ini?

Terkejut. Pria Koo itu hampir saja menjatuhkan kepala Yunhyeong ke belakang. Untung saja, masih untung... punggung nya menahan nya. Junhoe pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia takut sedikit gerakan saja akan membangunkan Yunhyeong dari tidur manisnya.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman –bagi Junhoe tentu saja. Yunhyeong masih memejamkan matanya dengan tenang berserta angin yang entah sejak kapan berhilir membuai mereka dalam ketenangan, dan Junhoe masih memikirkan sesuatu yang entah memikirkan apa. Mungkin apa yang harus ia lakukan jika setelah tanganya, maka punggungnya pun akan cedera karena menahan beban yang lumayan berat dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

Jika ada yang tak sengaja melihat keduanya, mungkin mereka tidak akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi berfikir bahwa Junhoe adalah orang bodoh yang membiarkan seseorang terlelap di punggungnya.

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa selama perjalanan itu Junhoe hampir saja menangis. Bus akan segera berhenti ketika sampai di halte yang letaknya beberapa meter lagi. Junhoe masih membiarkan Yunhyeong tertidur di punggung nya yang membungkuk. Semakin dekat pada tujuan, semakin membuatnya jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Awalnya, Junhoe ingin membangunkan putra tidur ini pelan-pelan, tapi hal yang membuatnya kaget adalah mata terpejam itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka.

"K-kau bangun?"

Junhoe tahu Yunhyeong juga terkejut, hanya anak itu tidak terlalu menunjukanya. Yunhyeong berdeham dan melihat jendela di kanan nya dan segera merapikan pakaian. Pria Song itupun menyandang tas nya dan berlalu dari hadapan Junhoe. Membuat Junhoe yang awalnya sudah berniat ikut bangun, membeku sesaat setelah bokongnya terangkat. Keram dadakan di pinggang nya bahkan kini ikut membunuhnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" posisi Junhoe yang membungkuk aneh di kursi membuahkan pertanyaan tersendiri bagi Yunhyeong. Junhoe pun berakhir dengan memasang wajah ingin menangis.

Yunhyeong turun lebih dulu, diikuti Koo Junhoe di belakangnya. Setelah sampai di pemberhentian bus, besar nya tubuh bus menghalangi keduanya. Setelag beberapa saat dan bus kembali melaju, terlihat mereka sedang terduduk di kursi yang ada.

Junhoe berada di depan Yunhyeong dengan duduk sedikit menyamping, begitu pula Yunhyeong di belakangnya.

"Kenapa pula kau sampai keram segala?" Yunhyeong memukul-mukul punggung Junhoe karena saat di bus tadi, bocah itu bilang ia terkena keram. "Sudah baikan?"

Junhoe menegakan tubuhnya.

"Ya. Sudah tidak sakit."

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir.

"Kau orang pertama yang ku tahu merasa keram ketika akan turun dari bus. Ckck, dasar bodoh."

Selamat Koo Junhoe, selamat menertawakan nasibmu yang memang malang. Orang yang membuatmu keram justru mengataimu bodoh, entah mengapa rasanya sedikit perih.

Keduanya kembali berjalan setelah Junhoe selesai dengan urusan keram pinggang nya. Kali ini mereka berjalan bedampingan. Udara malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Itulah mengapa Yunhyeong memasukan tanganya ke dalam saku.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau rumah kita searah."

Yunhyeong memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya, sejak awal ada yang janggal di sana. Hanya saja Yunhyeong malas menerka apa itu.

Junhoe berjalan dalam diam. Benar-benar diam kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Entah bagaimana sebuah firasat mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di sana.

"Rumah mu ke arah mana?" Yunhyeong bertanya karena satu kali belokan lagi, akan sampai pada rumah keluarga Song. Jadi, ia harus memastikan kemana arah rumah Junhoe. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah berjanji pada guru Kang untuk mengantar anak ini pulang. "Hey, Koo Junhoe!"

Junhoe terkesiap.

"Y-ya?"

Alis Yunhyeong bertaut.

"Ke arah mana rumahmu, bodoh?"

Junhoe membeku lagi. Anak itu menghadap ke arah Yunhyeong dan menggaruk tengkuk nya menggunakan tangan kiri. Bola matanya mengedar ke segala arah. Membuat orang lain jadi bingung.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Aku.."

"Kau?"

"Aku tidak.."

"Tidak?"

Junhoe meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak tinggal di sini! Aku hanya mengikutimu ke sini!"

Anak itu mengintip, membuka matanya, dan memandang takut Yunhyeong yang sedang membeku di hadapanya.

"Itu, rumahku-

 _Aish,_ Junhoe meruntuk dalam hati.

-sebenarnya, untuk ke rumahku tidak perlu menaiki bus."

.

.

"Rumahku dekat sekolah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAHAHAHA 1 BULAAAN, i'm sorry for all viewers, also reviewers, honestly i completed this chapter for a long time ago but i have no confidence to post it T.T this chapter so absurd and i lost my feel, sorry. No more words needed.

Last, mind to (still) review... please?

with love.


End file.
